It is known that it is not always easy to keep and carry metal coins particularly if there are a large number of them. In fact because money of a high value is always in the form of a bank note, there is always the tendency to use wallets which provide for a suitable seat for the bank notes, as well as other further seats for credit cards and similar documents.
In the greater number of cases there is also provided a seat for the coins, which in general may be closed by means of a snap button but this seat necessarily offers dimensions which are somewhat reduced. In this manner the quantity of coins which may be lodged in the seat is necessarily limited. In addition, even if one inserts a limited number of coins this seat inevitably has a tendency to enlarge itself, a fact which causes problems both for closing the wallet and also for closing the same seat by means of the button. In fact, there are still used coinholders which consist of objects in the form of a small pocket or a small bag, in which the coins are placed. However their use at present is rather reduced also because the user should bring both the wallet and the coinholder, with obvious problems of space and practicality of use. Naturally it is possible to lodge the coins simply disorderly and with confusion in a pocket, in a bag or similar articles but this result is not practical because in this manner it is very difficult to remove the coins at the time when the coins should effectively be used.